Frozen curse
by Star333
Summary: Julia (Elsa's daughter) has always been abused by her dad, her mom knows of it but theirs nothing she can do about it. Nobody knows of Julia's dad either. Once other townspeople find out Elsa is in prospect of losing her throne to Anna. rated T for later chapters. Kristanna OcXOc OcXJulia. (Trust me its better than it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

Star: yes I be alive and here with two little cute girls. Lexi and Julia, one is Elsa's daughter and the other be Anna's.

Julia: Hi, I'm Princess Julia.

Nobody cares, you're the bossy one, no wonder your Elsa's daughter.

Lexi: *Jumps up and down on the chair* I'm princess Lexi!

She's the fun one, just like Anna. Anyways, I wish I owned Frozen but I don't, but I do own the two little girls.

Lexi: Yeah, and I can't wait for my baby sister or brother.

You aren't even- oh forget it. Anyways I am very confident in finishing this fanfic, if I don't, you may all flame me and tell me how to write a fanfic. Also, I plan to update once every week, I can't be so sure on that, it depends on how much homework I have and how long I stay away on the weekends.

**Prologue **

Anna's POV

I look down upon Lexi my little bundle of joy sleeping so gently next to me. She was always freezing cold, just like Elsa, considering Elsa gave her ice powers. I remember how she got them from Elsa too.

(Flashback)

"Hey, Anna, I wanna show you something." Elsa said then pulled me down into the ballroom. Me 8 months pregnant with Lexi, I have nothing better to do. I sit down in a chair and watch Elsa bring ice up from the ground and spin it around herself. I clap for Elsa surprised by how big the pieces of ice were.

"Great job Elsa!" I shout to her, I look down at the ground seeing that it was all frozen. Elsa had intended to drop the ice to the ground but instead it flew all over the room. Of course for me it had to hit Lexi right in my stomach. Elsa had ran over to me on the ground.

"No, no Anna did I freeze your heart again?!" she asked then hugged me tightly. "Elsa, I'm fine. I guess I'm used to it happening once I'm fine for the second time," I said then hugged her back. "But Lexi stopped moving." "Anna are you sure she was moving at first?" "Yes she was moving a lot." We both look up from the sound footsteps in the room.

"Elsa, Anna?" Kristoff asked and he walked over to us both. "Kristoff I hit Anna in the stomach, and now Lexi isn't moving anymore." "Wait what happened? Oh never mind, I'll be back, Elsa just put Anna in bed." Kristoff said sprinting out the room. I wait in my room with Elsa pasting back and forth in my room in front of me. Kristoff came back struggling to carrying Pabbie with him.

"Anna give me your hands." Pabbie said then took my hands. "Anna, is okay, Lexi, has some of Elsa's powers transferred to her. When Elsa brought up the new trick she brought on tons of magic particles, when they hit Anna they spread out all over where she hit, and Lexi happened to be there. Lexi will have powers just like Elsa, but she will never be as strong. Make sure you never shoot Lexi in the heart or she could become a danger to everyone. Things turning to ice bombs and simple things she touches will shatter." Pabbie exclaimed, after that I thought about Lexi the whole time. She was alright, up until Elsa of course had shot her in the heart.

**Chapter 1- **

(Second person)

Elsa and Julia had came back from their vacation, Elsa in a very bad mood. Julia had roamed the halls to find her best friend who was also her cousin.

"Lexi?" She shouted and knocked on her door. Lexi had opened the door and Julia pulled out a teddy bear. Lexi gasped then hugged the bear. "Here it's yours." Julia said then let go of it. "Julia, how come you have to leave every three weeks? I miss you when you're gone." Lexi said then put the bear down by her thighs. Julia had signed then stepped into Lexis room pushing her a little back as she shut the door. "I'm sorry Lexi, sometimes my dad has me and sometimes my mom has me, I went on vacation with them and they were fighting the whole time." Lexi had thrown the bear on the bed. "Who is your daddy anyways?" Lexi asked as Julia sat down in Lexi's chair. "Not allowed to say." She said then grunted as her baby cousin jumped down on her lap. "Not allowed to say it would cause too much drama, you wouldn't understand what that means." Julia said then put Lexi on the ground. "But I'll understand what you mean." "No, Lexi I'm forbidden to tell you so." "Okay then I'll go ask your mommy!" "She's not gonna tell you! She'll freeze your soul and ask you told you to ask." "Well I'll say I wanna know." Lexi said then sprinted out the room into Elsa's work room.

"Auntie, Elsie!" Lexi shouted then ran over and hugged her. "Hi, Lexi, I'm very busy. So what do you need?" Elsa asked still writing down her work with a flower pen. "I want to know who Julia's daddy is!" She wined. Elsa then pushed the chair she was sitting in back, grabbed her work and stormed out the room. Lexi then got into Elsa's huge chair. Anna had knocked on Elsa's door. "Come in!" Lexi shouted from the other side.

Anna had a confused look on her face then walked in. "Lexi, where's Elsa at?" Anna asked then picked Lexi up out of Elsa's chair and put her in her own arms. "She left, she seemed angry." "What did you do?" Anna asked chuckling at her toddler daughter. "I asked who Julia's dad was." "Oh I don't know who it is either, Elsa just keeps it hidden. I guess she's ashamed that she had sex before marriage and she complains about me, at least I told her and got married right after, plus it was already planned." Anna exclaimed causing Lexi to have a confused look. "What sex?" Lexi asked causing Anna to blush. "Oh nothing you need to worry about right now in life." "Mommy?" Lexi asked hugging Anna tightly. "Yes Lexi?" Anna asked then pinched her cheeks. Lexi had pushed her away and then she laid her head on Anna's chest.

"Can I have a baby brother?" Lexi asked as she played with Anna's right braid. "Lexi it takes a while to have a baby." Anna said then put Lexi on the floor. "So no baby brother for me?" "I'll have to ask your dad and see what he says. He might think you two are too close in age." "Okay fine, tomorrow?" Lexi asks. "I'm afraid it won't matter it will still be a while, and I still need to ask you dad." "Okay, fine I'll go play." "Bye Lexi! "Anna said as soon as Lexi shut the door Anna got a few ideas of her own. "Yes this is queen Anna of Arendelle, my sister totally passed down her crown like two years ago!" Anna said then laughed at her own enjoyment. Anna was soon enough startled by the sound of a cat. Anna knew that cat sense she was 15, the cat was a kitten at the time but still. The fact that Anna never brought the cat in made her think about how Elsa shut her out all these years. Anna had to pet the cat and soon after it drifted off the sleep. Anna left the cat on the ledge to sleep and left the room all together.

Elsa on the other hand was pasting in her bedroom. She was very angry about the fact everyone kept asking who Julia's dad was. "Mom?" A voice asked behind Elsa. "Yes, Julia?" Elsa asked not even turning around. "How come you can't tell anyone about dad?" "Julia, I can't because they will shun us both and oh god Anna would become queen!" Julia started to laugh. "She said every Friday would be Queen Anna day if she were queen." Elsa had picked up her daughter and held her tightly. "Queen Anna?" I don't even wanna hear that!" Elsa said and made Julia laugh even harder. Elsa then started to look at Julia, she saw the resemblance of herself as a young girl in Julia.

Star: wow that was a long chapter, the next chapter will be a little more intense and Julia's dad will be actually mentioned. Even though most of you can tell who it is from all the clues I was giving.

*Also if you've read my other fanfics please tell me if ive improved!

*Also another note, that back story of how Lexi got her powers is on my IG, ill only tell the people who PM me.


	2. Chapter 2

Star: So I have decided that the shorter the chapters the faster the update. But ignore my randomness and let's start this chapter so I can go to bed.

Elsa's POV

I sit down on the park bench looking up every once in a while at Julia. I thought I should let her go to the park one last time before I send her to that monster for three weeks straight. I don't know why I was being so stupid two years ago. I look up and Julia fell off the monkey bars and now is crying on the floor. I get up and walk over to her and get her off the ground. I dust off her dress off then clutch her hand and walk away; I guess it's time for me to send her away. As we walk into the castle tons of the employees are saying goodbye to Julia, they don't know what he does to her.

"Mommy do I have to go with dad today, can't I go in two more weeks?" Julia asks then walks over to me and hugs me from behind. "I'm sorry, Julia but if I don't send you I won't be allowed to see you at all." I finish packing her bags by sticking her polar bear teddy bear in her bag. I know he doesn't treat her very fair; I can't wait until I get full custody over her. I look at the clock and its 2: 38 time to pass my daughter off. I emphasized my, because I was the only one who took care of her.

I stand outside the castle with Julia and she won't stop hugging me. This usually happens every time. I see the carriage car pull up and a servant of his takes her off me and puts her in the carriage. I know she's pouting right now, I look back to make sure Anna isn't here as the name on the carriage makes it obvious of where she's going. I walk over to her and I hug her one last time.

Anna's POV

Every time Julia leaves Elsa tells me to stay inside and if I look outside she'll freeze my brain until I forget what I saw. She is so acute about this subject. But today I look outside no fear in mind about her freezing me. I look at the carriage Elsa was standing next to and the back of it. "SI" it read. What do I know is abbreviated as "SI"? I think about it for a while until it hits me. Southern Isles! That's why Elsa is so closed about it. I don't know what to do, if I say something she'll freeze me if I don't the longer I don't the faster it will slip out. I guess I could ask Kristoff. But there are 13 of them at the castle, it would have to be the jerk of them all, that could explain the bruises on Julia and why Elsa never says anything. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Hans! It has to be, ive met the other brothers they're all so sweet, they would never harm a child, Hans on the other hand would kill a child. I could just walk up to her and ask, but then I'd start too much drama. So instead I walked up to the three teenagers who could sneak into anywhere. Makenna, Victor, and Cyrus, or also knows as the three teenagers who will do anything for money.

Star: So I own Makenna, Smokescreen2814 Owns Cyrus and Sea Eagle owns Victor. So before you start questioning, I'll be honest I'm a half helsa shipper not sure why though, I mostly ship Elsa alone. But tell me what you think, and any Jelsa shippers I'm serious keep it to yourself I don't wanna hear it! But I will put it like this; it's not a helsa story! As Elsa obviously shows she's over it.


	3. Chapter 3

Star: yay! Okay let's start this bull so I can go to sleep at 2 am.

Hans POV

I organize my files in my room; I really don't want to watch Juliet this week, or any other week. I turn around and hear a knock on my door. I open it up and its Klaus, he was my oldest brother and he scared me a lot. Behind him was Viktor and Nicklaus they were the second and third oldest. I look up to see who Klaus was holding and it was Juliet.

"Hello, Juliet, I see your mother passed you over." I said then took her out of Klaus's grip. I held her up to me and she was frowning at me. "I hate that name, my name is, Julia." She says then tries to push me away. "We'll that's the name your mother and gave you." I said then put her down. "Hans she hates the name," Viktor said then pushed me out the way from her. "Listen sweetie we have a meeting today, and a cute little girl like you would be perfect for them to agree to our statements. But first if Hans didn't hit you across the face you would be really perfect. We can fix that with a little make up don't worry sweetie." Viktor said and she hugged him, she always hugged Viktor she never hugged me ever! I pull her back away from him and into my room.

"You never ever hug me!" I shout at her. She just looks down almost starting to cry. "Hans you hit her I hit you!" Klaus shouted from the door, I sigh and let her out of my room. Of course I didn't like her, the reason I didn't like her is because she looks just like Elsa. I guess that isn't a reason to hate her. I sigh and get ready for the meetings. I guess the maid helped get Juliet ready, I walk out the door with my head down.

"Morning, Hans" Robert said. He was a year older than me and he understood me and how they treated the youngest. "Morning Robert." I mumbled back then walked away. I walk over to Juliet and kneel down to her; I grab her arm so she doesn't run away from me.

"Remember the island I talked to you about?" She nods at me. "Talk about it and I'll lock you in the freezer overnight." I threated then let go of her arm with a yank and walked away. I can feel her crying behind me, but something's I just had to ignore of her.

Anna's POV

I left out to find my three "spies" after dinner. I walk behind a building where Victor, Makenna, and Cyrus usually are doing something stupid. In Victor's case, probably smoking crack, or some type of drug. I throw my bag on the floor and they all look up at me. I pick it up and walk closer to them. A few of their other friends give me death glares. I walk over to the three of them and sit down next to Makenna.

"Listen," I say then open my bag for a map of the southern isles with the Westergard castle circled. "Admiral Hans Westergard is doing something to Julia, and Elsa knows she just will not tell anyone. So what I need you three to do is find out why and how he gets away with it. Now let's go over the plan. First we will ride a boat to the southern Isles at6 o clock. Then while all of them are eating we- and by we I mean you three, sneak in and watch Hans and see what he does to Julia, she's too sweet to be beaten by a monster like Hans. When there is a guard around you guys will use your powers to get rid of them. Also once you guys get enough facts you guys will report back to me at the castle and we will discuss them. I just can't take not knowing what's going on any more." I said then took a deep breath.

"Anna, we got you, you will know everything in no time." Makenna said then held Anna tighty. "Thanks guys I'll see you tomorrow at 6." I say then walk away from them. I run back home in the time before the guards will send a search party out for me. The guards are standing inside the castle and they welcome me. I run upstairs through the hall and I knock over Elsa. I help her up quickly and run into my room. I slam the door and throw my bag under my bed then jump on my bed. Elsa opens my door and looks at me angry. I know she hated being knocked over, but sorry gotta move sometimes.

"Anna, are you okay?" She asks then sits next to me. "I'm just peachy." I lied then gave her a fake smile. She looks at me funny and I try to ignore it. She gets up slowly and leaves the room.

Star- okay so I thought I didn't save this so then I had to look all over my computer to make sure and wow I find it in my recent file *face palm* but night guys. Any ideas PM or review them for me.


	4. Chapter 4

Star: So a little more of the meeting with the other countries, a lot of drama before so.

Hans POV

I walk over to Juliet and I grab her hand, she looks up at me. I pull her down the hall and out the castle stairs. I had to talk to her about a few rules for the meeting. I sit her down in the carriage and she pouts.

"A few rules, if anyone there speaks to you, you have to speak back. When a country or kingdom is talking just listen and say nothing! I'll just let you color during that time. Now when we go up you will stay and color." I said then pick up her crayons and coloring book. I see a few of my other brother's get into the carriages. I get out and get into the other one along with them.

As I sit down they all look at me. Klaus gives me a serious death glare. With no words he punches me in the face, across my eye. I cover my face rubbing it; as soon as I uncover my face and he slaps me repeatedly. Viktor, Niclaus, Fredjorn, and Alexander just look at him beating me up. He grabs me by the arm and throws me in the seat next to him.

"How do you like it?!" Klaus asks, the others just look at me angry. "What does he mean?" I thought. "Answer me, Hans!" he shouts at me then slaps me. "Horrible!" I shouted back. "Why did you do that for you jackasses?!" I then rub the side of my face. "Pay back that's why!" Viktor shouted. I looked at him confused. "For what? I haven't done anything to you guys!" I shout at him then sand up only to get pulled back down again. "Not to us you ass, to Julia."

"Every time she comes over you hit her! Its only today that you don't actually hit her!" Alexander shouts to me. He has a loud voice I'm surprised the others haven't heard. "Now you know what it's like to be her and to have a dad like you jackass." Klaus says then punches me again out of my seat. They all get up to leave me in there.

I laid there for about 10 minutes and my brothers walk back in. I get off the floor and sat back down with them, I didn't talk to any of them. I didn't talk to anyone the whole trip. I actually fell asleep from boredom. I bet Juliet is also sleeping in the other carriage. It seemed like a while before getting to the political countries meeting. One of my brothers slapped me and another one kicked me. I woke up and looked around to see which one it was, I was too groggy to see who it was.

When I walked out I see Klaus carrying Juliet, she was still half sleep herself. "Klaus," I say and he looks down at me. "Can I hold, Juliet?" I ask, he puts her on the ground and folds his arms. "Are you gonna hold her or beat her?' he asks, I don't answer him and he just glares at me. "That's what I thought." He says then walked inside with her. I stand there blank; eventually I walk in with her.

Julia looks up from the ground and she sees a women. She runs over to her, "Juliet no!" I shout at her. She hugs then women and I face palm. If I knew _she_ was going to be here then I would have made 'no hugging _her_' a rule.

Star: I'm going to leave a cliffhanger right here. Anyways maybe tomorrow I will update I have nothing to do. Its 1 am where I am.


	5. Chapter 5

Star: Yay I never need sleep, but I just have a feeling that I will have tons of homework this week at school.

Elsa's POV

I get nervous as I feel small arms hug me from behind. Anna eyes get wide; I turn around and see Julia. Oh great if she's here than he's here. I look up and see Hans only a few feet away. Well Anna would have to find out sooner or later. "I'll take her back now." Hans says steeping closer to us. I knew Anna would but in sometime. "I knew it! I am furious at you Elsa him out of everyone why hi-""It was a secret kept from you for a reason, I'm done talking to you about this okay? It does not involve you, Anna, I'm the queen and I can date or have children with whoever I want. I picked Hans for certain reasons." "Oh." Is all Anna says then she walks away from me.

I kneel down and hug Julia and she hugs me back. People are looking at all three of us. I know this could be the end of me being queen. I sigh and pick her up. I see a necklace on her that has a snowflake. "Where did you get this at?" I ask then pull the necklace gently. "Uncle Viktor got it for me." She says and hugs me again around my neck. I kiss her forehead then put her on the ground. "I guess since everyone in here knows, I might not be queen of Arendelle anymore." I look down and Hans looks over at me.

"Look, Elsa I'm so sorry. We had a good time for the two years and a half we were together. But I know things end." Hans says and grabs Julia's hand. "What happened to your face?" I ask then touch his cheek. He hisses in pain and I pull away fast. "My brothers kicked my ass let's put it like that. But listen now I know what it's like to be Juliet, so I won't be doing anything to her anymore." Hans says then rubs the side of his arm. "Thank you." I say weekly then kiss his cheek. I pull away then turn around and walk away from him as fast as I can. I'm not starting to like Hans again. . . Am I?

Hans POV

Elsa just kissed me? Not even a full lips kiss but still, after what I told her the day we separated?

(Flash back)

"Elsa I didn't drop her okay? You're always so paranoid! Calm down for a minuet maybe if you didn't sneak up on me I wouldn't of had a chance of doing so!" I shout then put Juliet on the ground. "She's two years old I don't need her to be as stupid as you are when she's your age!" Elsa yells back at me. I get angry then leave the room. "Where are you going?!" Elsa asks then walks behind me. "Leaving back to the southern isles forget you!" I shout then leave her.

(Reality)

I sigh, let's see ive tried to kill her and I punched her kid, she's never going to get back with me. But she was really sweet to do so the first time. I sigh and go into the big room, oh great we're sitting behind Arendelle. I sit there the whole time waiting for us to go and state our stance. When Elsa gets up the duke of wesleton stands up. "I say Queen Elsa should lose her stance as queen! She lied and betrayed her own country!" He shouts I see Elsa get nervous as he walks down to the stage. "She locked Hans up in the southern isles prison! Yes his brothers did bail him out after three months, but she still dated him and had children with him? Who does that!?" he shouts and the whole crowd gasps. I see Elsa face palm as people start to question her. Elsa steps back then runs off the stage and Anna follows her.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay but I was busy with dance and I tried out for the team but even though I didn't make it the dance teacher told me to never stop dancing. I'm not a studio girl so that's why I was beat. They want studio girls over non studio girls. But now I'm gonna take a jazz dance class. My skills were perfect it's just that I forgot the dance. So maybe if I work on memory and how to practice faster then next year will be better.

Elsa's POV

I ran into the bathroom devastated. They don't want me to be queen anymore. But if I'm not queen- oh no they're not making Anna queen. I feel hand hug around me. I look up in the mirror and it was Anna.

"Elsa, its fine. I'm sure this will all be cleared up tomorrow." Anna says then moves in from of me. "If you really say so," I say then stand up. "I didn't know one child could make a big deal."

"Hey that reminds me! Don't you have a purity ring?" She asks then I pull my hands behind my back. "Uh. . . Nope! Must be you, Anna." "Oh no Elsa you do!" She shouts giggling. "Okay yes I have one. Also vows for it, but once you meet him. He talks you into it day by day, and wow he's good a- what the hell am I saying?!" I shout.

"Elsa it doesn't matter your queen and I listen to what you say." "Not for so long." "Oh. Also I can't be queen!" Anna shouted then paced the room. "I know, there's so much reading and writing-" I cut myself off. Anna as queen of Arendelle? This could be a great change for me! Anna won't know how to deal with me! I'm older than her and way more mature!

"Actually you know what Anna. I'm tired of being the queen." I said then took off my tiara and put it in her red hair. "Oh okay then." Anna said uneasy then stepped away from me. "What's wrong? Don't you wanna be queen?" "Elsa it's just, I can't spell, read, or write correctly." "I know you can't. But that doesn't mean a thing. I'll help you out."

Anna's POV

I hug Elsa tightly almost choking her.

"Thanks Elsa." I say. "A little tight, Anna." She breaths to say. I let her go then fix my hair. "You welcome." "It feels really funny though." "Hmm, I'm not sure if I should teach you how to stand, walk, or talk first." "Why would you need to teach me how to stand, walk, or talk?" "Do you see my shoes?" I look down at her feet then mine. Elsa always wore heals, I never wore them because I didn't know how to walk in them. "Do you see how I stand?" I look at her and she's standing up much straighter than I am. "I also don't swear as much as you do." She is right she doesn't swear as much as I do. But I hang out with the ice harvesters all day with Kristoff. She coughs then looks at me. "Yeah there's a lot of work to do."

"But Elsa." I say then walk over to her." "Anna, if you don't we could have a hate attack because they will think your weak, then we're bombed off the map!" Elsa shouts then walks out the bathroom.

I follow after her and people were looking at the two of us. I know they were surprised with Elsa. She turned red as if she were gonna overheat and pass out. Elsa then started to sweat then ran away. I followed after her, I look back at the prime ministers, presidents, and Royalties. They all seemed to be the ones who loved Arendelle yet hates the Southern Isles. I just kept smiling then ran out the door.

On the boat Elsa was crying her heart out. I can tell why she would not want to tell anyone about Julia's relations with her dad. I wasn't mad about it, I was scared. I sit down next to Elsa and hug her. She pulls me away by my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. "Anna you need to work on being a queen. You saw how a little thing can make some people not trust you. After a while you will melt under the pressure of that responsibility. Let this teach you a very important lesson. Watch who you sleep with, it always slips out somehow." "I will Elsa. I'll remember this example."

The whole boat ride home Elsa cried and cried. I didn't have the heart to stay over by her anymore. When I tried to talk to her she just snapped at me. When we got home around 7 o clock I saw Makenna, Cyrus, and Victor standing at the castle door.

"Took you long enough, what happened to our deal?" Cyrus asked irritated. "What deal?" Elsa asked and looked back at me. "She made a deal with us-"Makenna started to say then I covered her mouth. She started to scream and kick me. I fell to the ground when she kicked me in the thigh. I forgot she was traumatized by her dad, and he did that to her a lot. Her brain just goes into panic mode when she's touched anyway her dad touched her. "A deal to go get ice cream and knifes." I said then walked over to Elsa and she just nodded and walked into the castle.

"Mommy!" I hear Lexi shout then she runs out the door in her footie pajamas. "I missed you and I was bored and the maid was mean to me." Lexi said then jumped into my arms and I picked her up. "Whoa okay Lexi, calm down I didn't leave for a year. But I'll talk to you later but you need to go back inside." I put her down and she walked back inside upset.

"Okay guys we're not doing the original plan any more. Reason being, Hans got his ass beat by his brothers so no need to do so." I said then smiled at them. They all gave me death glares then walked away, I'm kind of afraid to go back around them. I back away into the castle slowly. I get hugged by Lexi again and she doesn't let go. I just walk her to her room to tuck her into bed.

Well. . . Ever have kids tell them to shut up. But only 7 more days of middle school left for me. Then it's off to high school I'm the annoying loser! I need to pass it on before high school *Faints*

Julia: Wow, she does not seem okay.


	7. Chapter 7

So right now I have officially 2 days left of middle school! Then I'll be on this fanfic more. Also every summer I start a fanfic, I usually don't finish them but I'm not making that a habit if I start it I'm finishing it. Plus it's gonna be so badass. It's gonna be called 'frozen Gem' imma have all my OCS in it maybe a two more maybe. Any who this story isn't going well for me but oh well.

Hans POV

When I get back home the only thing- well person, I could think about was Elsa. Juliet, Klaus, and Viktor all followed me to my room. Klaus and Viktor both had smirks on their faces. I open my door slowly and my room is pink with white stripes. I look all around my room and it looks like a room for a five year old girl. Klaus and Viktor both snicker behind me. I turn around and give them a death stare.

"What the hell did you do to my room?" I mumble. They both gasp as if they were shocked I was gonna say that. "Your room? Don't you mean Julia's room?" Klaus asks then pulls Julia over on the bed.

"This is my room?" She asks then jumps down off the bed.

"Sure is, also Hans don't worry. We moved your stuff into Julia's old room. You know, that's not really a room, it's more of a dungeon, but on the top floor. Also sense you think that room is perfect for a child. We didn't bother fixing the cracks where the bugs come in, the leaking room, or removing the blood off the wall." Alexander sneers at me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I mumble to them. Klaus walked over to me and picked me up by my throat, I choke violently.

"Why are you doing it to Julia?" He asks then slaps me across the face.

I try to push him down off me, but I can't. Soon enough he drops me down, I gasp for air. He pulls me back up by the arms.

"No no no no and no!" I shout angry.

"Hey we're showing you have you ruin a little girl's life." Alexander shouts at me. I sigh; I guess I finally do have to change. Klaus throws me down and the two of them leave. I know they're testing to see what I'll do.

"Hey Juliet- Julia. We should go get ice cream. You have not had ice cream until you've had southern isles ice cream." I said she gave me a funny look. I guess she doesn't trust me. I kneel down to her height and grab her hands. "Listen I'm trying to change for you, I know we have gotten off to the wrong start lately. But I'm willing to change if you can accept that." I say then have a sly smile. She grabs my hand and try's to pull me out the door. I get up and follow her out. Maybe this could be a real change.

As we reach the ice cream cart I look up at the stars.

"Julia, look up there. See that bright light in the sky?" I ask then put her up on the table. "That's a comet; make a wish if you want." I say then turn away. We sit there and finish our ice cream and watching the stars. After a while she starts to yawn I pick her up and take her home.

I take her up to her room; she pushes me out playfully and changes into her pajamas. She opens her door for me and I walk back in picking her up. I sit her in her bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Elsa's POV

I wake up it's a nice bright morning, well at first it was.

"Your majesty, your majesty come quickly!" I hear Gerda shout from outside my room. I get out the bed and put on my robe. I run down the hall along with Gerda.

"Look your majesty, there's an angry mob outside."

"Damn it!" I shout and Gerda gaps at me.

"Your majesty, you know you shouldn't be using that type of language." I roll my eyes at her then ran back to my room. I change into a dress really quickly. I run back down to Gerda.

"Close the gates for today, put all my guards on patrol, and call on a town meeting, anyone can come filthy rich or a peasant I do not care!" I say then run downstairs to find Anna.

"There's a town meeting today and the gates are closed for now so no one can get in." I say then storm away angry.

Later on in the day I get ready for the meeting. Not too much makeup like I'm going out to the club, not a short dress. I wore a long dress that covered my feet. I walk out onto the balcony and I look to see Kristoff, Gerda, and Kai, but no Anna. I hope she's just running late. I take a deep breath then walk out on to the stage. Some people bow down to me, others sit angry, I can respect that.

"Good evening my fellow citizens," I start. "I know my "behavior" a few years ago was very," I stumble for the right word. "Traitorous, and sense I'm not married, going against my vows. But I'm sure-"

"Queen Elsa is a slut." I hear a familiar voice say. I ignore it one so I don't snap and two there is just too many people to single out.

"We can make peace over it. I will be honest I am-"

"A total slut." It said again.

"Over admiral Westergard. I know the past we had but you guys shouldn't think less of me as-"

"A slut?" I look in the crowd and see Anna snickering.

"A queen. I really hope you guys understand that I'm-"

"A total slut." I know I was nervous and I winged my speech, so chances of that were high. I snapped at that second and became outraged. I slammed my tiara on the podium. "If you wanna be queen so damn bad then take it! I thought you were my sister but you're just a bitch!" I shout then run off the stage. I run to my room in a fit of rage. I start to calm down a little bit when I get into my room. If Anna really thinks I'm a slut, then I'll show her one. I'll really show her one when I seduce her own husband.

Okay this chapter was to be like a smaller part sense I updated twice in one day.


	9. Chapter 9

Anna's POV

I run down to Elsa's room early in the morning about 8 am, which isn't that early to anyone else in the castle. I knock on her door, I want to apologize for yesterday. I feel someone walking up behind me.

"Queen Anna, Elsa left this morn-" turning around I cut Gerda off.

"Did you just call me queen?" I ask.

"Yes, Elsa filled out the papers to pass over her throne and reign down to you. She seemed very angry like she was going to snap."

Of course she was gonna snap at me who else? I guess I'm too late to apologize. "Do you know where she was going?"

"No idea but she was in a hurry to get there." Gerda said then grabbed my hand pulling me a little. "Honey, I know this is off topic." Gerda and Kai were the only servants aloud to call Elsa and I names like that. "But you better get your child before she has a sugar attack; she was on her sixth cinnamon roll when I was down there." I walk with Gerda downstairs to the kitchen. Lexi was eating another cinnamon roll. I worry about her health a lot.

"Hey Lexi, how about your daddy takes you mountain climbing?" I ask.

"What? I'm king and I can't enjoy it for today?" Kristoff ask.

"Oh just take her let her get all the sugar out. Kristoff groaned then got up. I giggle at him, he could be lazier than me. Eh. . . . Maybe not.

Hans POV

My one nice brother Linus, well nicer than the others, helped me move most of my stuff into a different room. No wonder Julia was so creepy that room would turn you into a creep.

I slept a lot better knowing I finally have trust from my daughter. While I was in a deep sleep there was a loud knock on my door followed by a kick. I groggily wake up then hear my name getting called.

"Hans!" A women's voice called, there's no other women in this castle, my parents are gone, and most of the servants are men and . . . . . . . . . . Elsa. I lie back down in my bed and stick a pillow over my head.

"Hans open the door we need to talk!" Elsa shouts. I groan at her then she just opens my door. Not sure why she didn't do that in the first place. She takes the pillow off my head.

"I see you're furious." I say then take my pillow back.

"Damn right I am!" She says then pulls it back again.

"Listen princess take it somewhere else me and Julia have been getting along the past hours." I say. She hits me in the stomach with ice and I squeal.

"Don't ever call me princess! I'm a queen get it right!"

"Yeah a drama queen." I mumble then she hits me with the pillow.

"Why did I ever have to give you a chance?" She asks.

"Because you and I were actually getting along after the whole Anna and freezing Arendelle thing, and yeah." I say almost dozing off on her.

"Why is your room pretty much empty and dull? Also wasn't your room do-"

"Long story," I cut her off. "Anyways do you have something to tell me?"

"Yeah Anna is queen and I do what she says!"

"Well. . . . . Good luck for your kingdom, they say she's a hot mess."

"She is." Elsa says then gets up.

"Can I have my pillow?" I ask reaching out. I get slapped with the pillow. "Ouch! What was that for?!"

Elsa giggles at me. "You have another pillow." She says.

I pick up the other pillow and hit her with it. She giggles at me then hits me again. We hit each other over and over until my brother Claus walked in on us.

"Uh. . . Hans are you coming to breakfast?" Claus asks.

"It's not what it looks like." I said.

"Uh huh okay." He said then left.

"Listen you gotta leave, I'm sorry about your throne and all but you gotta go," I opened the door for her. "Like now." Elsa rolled her eyes then left my room.

"Nice boxers, I love the trains." She laughed.

"They were on sale! Shut up!" I shouted.

I'm so sorry about how long this took I got caught up in something.

Clyde: shopping.

Shut up before I slap you. Anyways I'm going to start my summer fanfic tomorrow I promise.


End file.
